


Silver Linings

by mollyolly



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyolly/pseuds/mollyolly
Summary: Rosa discovers the upsides to staying with Amy and Jake.Sequel to What Doesn’t Kill You





	Silver Linings

Amy strips down to her underwear and camisole and steps into the shower with Rosa, who’s perched on the stool they’ve dragged in, injured arm held awkwardly out to the side. Amy stands behind her and studiously avoids looking at Rosa’s naked body.

She takes the shower head down off the mount and fiddles with the temperature. “Is this okay?” she asks nervously. Rosa holds her hand into the spray. “A little warmer.” Amy adjusts the faucet and Rosa nods.

Rosa lets out a little sigh— relief, pleasure, or exhaustion Amy can’t tell— as the water first hits her scalp and Amy hums a little, sympathetically.

She concentrates first on getting Rosa’s hair thoroughly wet. It’s been days now, and the buildup of sweat and residual blood in her thick hair is going to take some working through.

Amy watches the blood-tinged water trickle down Rosa’s back, shoulders, chest. She tells herself she’s got to see whether the water’s running clear yet as her eyes follow the rivulets of water down Rosa’s collar bone and between her breasts.

She turns the water off and squeezes some of her shampoo out into her hands. “Sorry, I’m sure it’s not what you normally use,” she says self-consciously, “I don’t have anything for curls like that.

“S’okay,” Rosa says gruffly, but with a little smirk. “As long as it’s a step up from whatever Jake uses.”

Amy laughs a little, letting some of her nervous tension dissipate. As she uses her fingers to work the lather through Rosa’s thick, tangled hair, she can’t shake the sound of Boyle’s voice in her head:  _ Washing someone’s hair is the most intimate gift of all_. Maybe, she thinks to herself, he’s not totally wrong.

“There,” she says, finally. “I’m going to turn the water back on, okay?” Rosa nods slightly, and sighs again as Amy starts rinsing the suds out. “Must feel good to finally get all of that washed out,” Amy says, “My first shower after I left the hospital was--” she stops suddenly, painfully self-conscious. “Sorry, is this weird for me to talk about to you? It was your blood.”

“It’s not weird. You were there, too. Must have sucked.”

“It did,” Amy exhales. “It sucked  _ hard_. Don’t do that again, Rosa.” Amy’s voice catches

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Amy finishes with the shampoo and gets to work on the conditioner. “Probably a good idea to let that sit for few minutes so it can work.

“Yeah,” Rosa says, standing up, back to the spray.

When Rosa turns to face her, Amy’s eyes run up and down Rosa’s wet body before she can stop herself. Rosa is muscular and toned, and her her breasts are almost startlingly soft and full against all those right angles. Amy hears herself inhale sharply.

Rosa’s eyes twinkle, and Amy realizes how utterly unsubtle she’s been. Then Rosa takes a step closer, and her voice is thick and husky. “Amy.”

Amy is suddenly aware that she herself is almost naked, too. Her camisole is damp from the spray of the shower and clinging to her; water is running down her bare legs. Her whole body is tingling from the way Rosa is looking at her.  _ What is happening? _

“Amy.” Rosa says again, and although her tone is commanding Amy can hear the question in it. Amy makes eye contact with Rosa, and something electric runs up and down her body as their eyes meet. She glances down at Rosa’s slightly parted lips, then back up to her eyes, and moves her body almost imperceptibly closer to Rosa’s.

Rosa nods approvingly, and the next thing Amy knows her back is up against the wall of the shower, with Rosa’s good arm pinning hers against the wall and,  _ oh my god_, Rosa is kissing her, slow and deep, and pushing her thigh between Amy’s legs.

Amy kisses back. Now Rosa’s hand is sliding underneath Amy’s tank top, slowly sliding up the slick skin towards her breast when--

_ “Fuck_.” Rosa stumbles, off balance without her other arm to steady herself against the wall in the wet shower. Amy catches her before she falls, and her hand on Rosa’s ribcage is shockingly close to Rosa’s breasts, but the moment is over and they just stare at each other for a long minute.

“I should finish showering,” Rosa says finally. “I think I can get the conditioner out myself.”

“Okay. Um… call me if you need me,” Amy says quickly before stepping out of the shower in a daze, wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
